


Best Friends? Or Lovers...

by Maroon_Dolphins



Series: What Are We? [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Complete crack, F/M, Made for a friend, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was made for a friend and is not meant to be taken seriously.  Please do not read this looking for a good story because you will be severely disappointed.  Really, I don't recommend reading this.  Stop and think if you really want to waste your time reading this instead of doing something more productive with your time.</p><p>If you do read the story, please give it a kudos for my friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends? Or Lovers...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



The breath in her ear smelled like fire  
“I can’t wait to shove these hot wings down your throat.”  
He mumbled in an unconvincing voice  
His fingers throbbed in anticipation

“You are the only one for me…”  
She moaned in agony as she continued to blink at him with her eyelids  
Her beauty was apparent  
“Transform.”

And he did.


End file.
